


birthdays

by SaturatedLemons



Series: bkak fem au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturatedLemons/pseuds/SaturatedLemons
Summary: It's Akaashi's birthday and she just wants to sleep, but Bokuto has other plans.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bkak fem au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is a super short drabble and it's super un-edited so it might not be the best, but it's akaashi's birthday and i wanted to celebrate in some way :D
> 
> sorry it's genderbent again but i'm a bitter lesbian and i need to make everything i write lesbian, although perhaps i'll write them normally sometime soon lmao
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!!

It was around six in the morning on Saturday when Akaashi was disturbed from her sleep by someone shaking her shoulders lightly. She groaned and turned her face into her pillow, not wanting to face whatever was pulling her from getting some more shut-eye. 

“Hey, hey, wake up!” said the voice of whoever was preventing her from resting.

“Mmm,” she mumbled. 

“Come on, it’s important!” the voice whisper-shouted. Akaashi finally turned to squint at the person with groggy eyes and probably a scowl on her face. “What, you don’t like mornings?” Ah. Of course the voice belonged to Bokuto. 

“I like them, but not before seven AM,” Akaashi grumbled. She glanced at Bokuto again and saw she was lying in bed above the covers, but she was fully clothed and looked wide awake. “How come you’re waking me up this early?” she asked.

“Because it’s your birthday!” Bokuto said in a sing-song voice. 

“Oh, you’re right.” Akaashi had completely forgotten her birthday was today, she had been too busy studying for finals and organizing their new shared apartment to even consider if she would celebrate it or not.

Bokuto put a hand through Akaashi’s hair and smiled. “I made you breakfast, if you want it. And I also have a lot of fun plans for us today, I want it to be perfect.”

Akaashi smiled back at her but shut her eyes and shook her head. “You’re very sweet, but can’t we sleep for a little more?” 

Bokuto wrapped her arms fully around Akaashi and squeezed her. “I mean we could, or we could get up extra early and go on a run together and walk around town and then get a second breakfast and-”

“Let’s get some more sleep before we do that,” Akaashi laughed. Bokuto grumbled and Akaashi laughed harder. Still, Bokuto adjusted herself so that she could get under the covers and hold Akaashi more comfortably, and Akaashi took it as an opportunity to lean her head in the crook of her neck. “I’m going to stay here for a while, if that’s alright.”

“Ok. I’m pretty comfy, too.”

There was silence for a few moments before Bokuto broke it. “Happy birthday, Keiji. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i'm sorry if i made any mistakes (⸝⸝•́દ•̀⸝⸝)
> 
> if you want to, shoot me a fanfic prompt on tumblr! @/saturated-lemon (°▽°)


End file.
